Currently, a battery of an electronic equipment is charged via its power adapter, while the power adapter typically charges the battery in a constant voltage output manner; however, for a high-storage battery, charging the battery in a constant voltage output manner may result in an overlong charging time, and hence the prior art above cannot realize a quick charge for battery to reduce the charging time.